Einheiten
__TOC__ Während deiner Reise durch Groß Gaia wirst du Zugang zu Einheiten erhalten, indem du sie durch einen Sieg in einer Quest erwirbst, oder wenn sie durch das Beschwörungs Portal zu dir stoßen. Einheiten sind Geister allmächtiger Seelen, legendäre Monster und Dämonen, die durch die weite Welt Groß-Gaias wandern. Der Beschwörer verleiht ihnen Kraft und Stärke, zudem sind sie Kammeraden und Waffen zugleich im Kampf gegen die vier Gefallenen Götter. Einheiten anzeigen Diese Oberfläche zeigt dir deine bisher gefangenen oder beschwörten Einheiten. Mit verschiedenen Filtern aller Art kannst du diese nach belieben sortieren. Sortierung *'Element' – Sortierte Einheiten nach Element. Einheiten werden in der folgenden Reihenfolge sortiert: Feuer > Wasser > Erde > Donner > Licht > Dunkel *'Lv.' – Sortierte Einheiten nach Level. Einheiten mit hohen Level erscheinen oben. *'Selten' – Sortierte Einheiten nach Seltenheit. Einheiten mit hohen Seltenheitsgrad erscheinen oben. *'Kosten' – Sortierte Einheiten nach ihren Kosten. Einheiten mit hohen Kosten erscheinen oben. *'LP' – Sortierte Einheiten nach ihren LP. Einheiten mit hohem HP erscheinen oben. *'Angriff' – Sortierte Einheiten nach ihren Angriff. Einheiten mit hohe Angriff erscheinen oben. *'Verteidigung' – Sortierte Einheiten nach ihrer Verteidigung. Einheiten mit hoher Verteidigung erscheinen oben. *'Erholung' – Sortierte Einheiten nach ihrer Erholung. Einheiten mit hoher Erholung erscheinen oben. *'Erworben' – Sortierte Einheiten nach dem Zeitpunkt des Erhaltens. Neue Einheiten erscheinen oben. *'BB-lv' – Sortierte Einheiten nach dem BB Level. Einheiten mit höherem BB-Level erscheinen oben. *'SPHERE' – Sortierte Einheiten nach Anzahl der getragenen Sphären. Most spheres equipped to a unit will appear at the top. *'Erhöhte Werte' – Sortierte Einheiten nach der Anzahl an fusionierten Imps. Most imps fused to that unit will appear at the top. Filter *1. Reihe: Elemente – Du kannst filtern, welche Elemente du anzeigen möchtest. Ausgeblendete Elemente werden nicht angezeigt. *2. Reihe: Seltenheit – Du kannst filtern, welche Rarität(en) du anzeigen möchtest. Ausgeblendete Raritäten werden nicht angezeigt. *3. Reihe **'Normal' – Einheiten, die wahrscheinlich verwendbar sind (haben Brave Burst und möglicherweise einen Leader Skill). **'Entwicklung' – Einheiten, die vorwiegend für zu entwickelnde Einheiten verwendet werden. **'Verbesserung' – Einheiten, die vorwiegend für zu entwickelnde Einheiten verwendet werden. **'Angebot' – Einheiten, die meist für den Verkauf für Zel verwendet werden. Dies gilt in der Regel nur für Juwelen-Gespenst, Juwelenkönige, Juwelengötter und Goldgötter. *4. Reihe **'MAX' – Einheiten, die bis max. gelevelt wurden **'Nicht MAX' – Einheiten, die noch nicht bis max. gelevelt wurden. **'Kobold' – Imps **'kein Kobold' – Keine Imps *5. Reihe **'SPHERE' – Einheiten, die mit Sphäre(n) ausgestattet sind. **'Keine Sphäre' – Einheiten, die ohne Sphäre(n) ausgestattet sind. **'1 Sphäre' – Einheiten mit einem Sphären-Slot **'2 Sphären' – Einheiten mit zwei Sphären-Slot *7. Reihe **'Ang-BB' – Einheiten mit offensivem BB **'Erh-BB' – Einheiten mit heilendem BB **'Buff-BB' – Einheiten mit unterstützenden Buffs *8. Reihe **'Hat SBB' – Einheit hat ihren SBB entsperrt **'Hat UBB' – Einheit hat ihren UBB entsperrt **'Hat EX Skill' - Einheiten mit entsperrtem Extraskill Die gezeigten Filter sind in "absteigender Reihenfolge" sortiert, du kannst sie in "aufsteigender Reihenfolge" ändern, indem Sie auf die Button tippst, und Einheiten, die momentan einem Team zugeordnet sind, werden separat sortiert und zuerst angezeigt. Teams Auf dem Bildschirm "Trupp verwalten" kannst du die Teams, die in der Arena oder in Quests kämpfen, verwalten. Eine Truppe kann aus maximal fünf Einheiten bestehen. Die Gesamtkosten der ausgewählten Einheiten können die aktuelle Kostengrenze nicht überschreiten. Die Kostengrenze steigt je nach Spielerlevel. *Units einfügen/tauschen **Tippe auf einen leeren Steckplatz, um die Einheit auszurüsten. **Tippe auf eine Unit, um sie auszutauschen. **Sie können 10 Teams voreinstellen, nach links oder rechts wischen, um die Teams zu wechseln. *Kosten der Unit **Jede Truppe kann 5 Einheiten ausrüsten **Jede Einheit hat ihre Kosten, je mächtiger, desto höher die Kosten **Erhöhe dein Beschwörer-Level um mehr Kostenkapazität zu erreichen *Anführer wechseln - Drücke auf diesen Button und wähle einen neuen Anführer in der Truppe aus. *Proition wechseln - Drücke auf diesen Button and ziehe die gewünschte Einheit zu dem neuen Platz. Dies könnte helfen, die Nutzung von Einheiten mit unterschiedlichen Geschwindigkeiten während der Schlacht zu optimieren, um mehr simultane Trefferchancen zu schaffen und so Funken zu erzeugen. Verschmelzen Wenn du eine Einheit mit einer anderen verschmilzt, kannst du diese Einheit durch eine Level-Erhöhung stärken. Du musst Zel und Materialeinheiten haben, um Einheit zu schmelzen. Einheiten, die als Fusionsmaterial verwendet werden, verschwinden nach Gebrauch. Du kannst Bonus-XP gewinnen, indem du Einheiten des gleichen Elements als Material verwendest. (Z. B. Erde, der mit einer Erdeeinheit verschmolzen ist, erhält mehr Bonus-XP) Wenn die Materialeinheit mit einer Sphären-Tabelle ausgestattet ist, wird sie automatisch abgelegt. Schritte zum fusionieren #Die Option Einheit verschmelzen ist im Einheit-Menü. #Eine Basiseinheit muss ausgesucht werden. Diese Einheit wird die EXP empfangen. #Nach Auswahl einer Basiseinheit können bis zu 5 weitere Einheiten aus dem Inventar als "Zutaten" ausgewählt werden. Diese Bestandteile werden mit der Basiseinheit verschmolzen. #Es gibt Zel-Kosten im Zusammenhang mit dem Fusionsprozess, die als "Zutat" angezeigt, hinzugefügt und/oder entfernt werden. #Die Menge an XP, die aus der Fusion gewonnen wird, wird ebenfalls angezeigt. Diese Menge kann nach dem eigentlichen Fusionsprozess höher sein. #Sobald du den Fusionieren-Button gedrückt hast, wird eine kurze Animation abgespielt und die Ergebnisse sind wie folgt: #:: #: SUCCESS Es wird kein Bonus-EXP an die Basis-Einheit ausgegeben und wird am häufigsten kommen. #:: #: Es gibt eine kleine Chance, den GREAT SUCCESS, der einen 50%-Bonus auf XP dazugibt, sowie eine leichte Chance für die Erhöhung von BB/SBB-Ebenen bietet. #:: #: Der seltene SUPER SUCCESS Bietet einen 100%-Bonus auf XP sowie eine Chance für die Erhöhung von BB/SBB-Ebenen bietet. #: Note: Special-Events, wie "Fusion Rate Up", kann das Erlangen von GREAT SUCCESS und SUPER SUCCESS''erhöhen. Einheiten Verbesserung *Element Götter (Feuer / Wasser / Erde / Licht / Dunkel) : Geister geben 1,506 Exp., oder 2,259 Exp. zum passenden Element. : Könige geben 11,012 Exp., oder 16,518 Exp. zum passenden Element. : Götter geben 51,518 Exp., oder 77,277 Exp. zum passenden Element. : Kristalle geben 151,524 Exp., oder 227,286 Exp. zum passenden Element. *Frösche und Imps : Der Platzfrosch steigert den BB-lvl um 1, wenn dieser mit einer Einheit verschmolzen wird. : Der Sphärenfrosch fügt einen zusätzlichen Sphären Slot hinzu. Normalerweise können Einheiten nur eine Sphäre tragen. : Der Feuerstoßkaiser steigert den BB-lvl um 5, wenn dieser mit einer Einheit verschmolzen wird. : Elanimp Molin steigert die maximalen HP permanent um 50, bei Fusion.* : Kraftimp Pakpak steigert die maximalen ANG permanent um 20, bei Fusion.* : Wachimp Ganju steigert die maximalen VER permanent um 20, bei Fusion.* : Heilimp Fwahl steigert die maximalen ERH permanent um 20, bei Fusion.* : Allmächtiger Imp Arton steigert permanent die maximalen LP um 150, und den ANG/VER/ERH um 60, bei Fusion.* :* Hinweis: Imps können nur ihren repräsentativen Wert um ein bestimmten Wert steigern. Dieser Wert variiert bei jeder jeder Einheit.'' Entwicklung Einige Einheiten haben die Fähigkeit zu entwickeln. Wenn eine Einheit entwickelt wird, wird eine stärkere Version der Einheit geboren. Die folgenden Bedingungen müssen erfüllt sein, damit eine Einheit entwickelt wird: *Die zu entwickelnde Einheit muss sich auf Max. befinden. *Du musst die für Evolution benötigten Materialeinheiten haben. *Du musst die erforderliche Menge an Zel haben. Neben den üblichen Bedingungen müssen auch die folgenden Bedingungen erfüllt sein, wenn man versucht, eine Einheit zu ihrer Omni-Rarität zu entwickeln: *Du musstdie erforderliche Menge an Karma haben. Nachdem eine Einheit entwickelt wurde, wird ein bestimmter Teil der Brave-Burst-Level, die zu der vorherigen Form der Einheit gehört, an ihre neue Version weitergegeben. Der Brave-Burst-Level, der weitergegeben wird, ist wie folgt: (Vor der Evolution ⇒ Nach der Evolution) *BBLv1 ⇒ BBLv1 *BBLv2 ⇒ BBLv1 *BBLv3 ⇒ BBLv1 *BBLv4 ⇒ BBLv2 *BBLv5 ⇒ BBLv2 *BBLv6 ⇒ BBLv3 *BBLv7 ⇒ BBLv3 *BBLv8 ⇒ BBLv4 *BBLv9 ⇒ BBLv4 *BBLv10, SBBLv1 ⇒ BBLv5 *BBLv10, SBBLv2 ⇒ BBLv5 *BBLv10, SBBLv3 ⇒ BBLv6 *BBLv10, SBBLv4 ⇒ BBLv6 *BBLv10, SBBLv5 ⇒ BBLv7 *BBLv10, SBBLv6 ⇒ BBLv7 *BBLv10, SBBLv7 ⇒ BBLv8 *BBLv10, SBBLv8 ⇒ BBLv8 *BBLv10, SBBLv9 ⇒ BBLv9 *BBLv10, SBBLv10 ⇒ BBLv10, SBBLv1 Einheiten Entwicklung Dies sind die folgenden Einheiten, die für Entwicklungen verwendet werden können: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: Jedes der Materialien kann häufig auf ihren jeweiligen Tages-Dungeons oder in bestimmten Quest-Maps gefunden werden *Nymphen findet man in Mistral sowie am Wochenende *Geister findet man in Morgan sowie am Wochenende *Idole findet man in St. Lamia sowie am Wochenende *Töpfe findet man in Palmyna sowie am Wochenende *Element-Götzen findet man in Ryvern sowie am Wochenende Der Wundertotem kann auch nur am Wochenende gefunden werden *Mecha-Götter findet man freitags *Mime findet man mittwochs Entwicklungs-Material Entwicklungs-Material ist in der Regel für spezielle Einheiten, wie Einheiten, vor Disciples of the Gods den 7-Sterne-Formen oder vor Bariura Royalty Traumentwicklungen, etc. : Legendenstein wird üblicherweise für Einheiten verwendet, die vor Disciples of the Gods den 7-Sterne-Einheiten sind. Einheiten verkaufen Einheiten werden typischerweise für Zel verkauft, wenn sie sonst in keiner Weise verwendet werden. Einheiten zum Verkauf Juwel-Einheiten sind am besten für Zel zu verkauft. :: : Juwelen-Gespenst für 5,000 Zel verkaufen. : Juwelenkönig für 20,000 Zel verkaufen. : Juwelengott für 50,000 Zel verkaufen. : Goldgott für 300,000 Zel verkaufen.